Long Awaited Words
by xxcRis04xx
Summary: Sakuno was having a hard time on herself to say her true feelings to ryoma. The problem is... Rejection. Could she finally say her true feelings? or just keep it for along time? RyoxSaku ONESHOT plz R&R...


_**Long waited Words**_

_**RyoxSaku**_

_**SAkuno's POV**_

I was standing outside the court, watching him. Looks like every each day you become stronger. Then suddenly, I thought about my feelings for you. The feeling I kept for a long time. Each time I was about to tell you, I cried and ran away. The other girls had already told you their feelings and found rejection but yet, they still supporting you and getting close to you. But me…, _Is that I'm just afraid that you might reject me? That you might go away from me?_ _Why can't I be confident like you?_

I've been thinking a lot that I never noticed that your practice was over. Usual, they went to you, giving their 'Good luck' for your match. While me, just standing in the corner, not knowing what I should say. Then I saw you glanced at me, looking attentively, waiting for me to say something. My heart began to beat fast again. Overflowing thoughts comes on my head.

_What should I say to you? The words I always say to you? Or the words I want to say?_ And so on.

I don't know what I would think. I could feel my body trembling. Then I ran away from them, from you. I didn't mind tomoka's call, I just ran and ran as the unstoppable tears rolled down on my cheek. Then I stopped on the park and sat on the bench near me. I watched the colorful sunset. Then I remember, This is the place when you gave me ponta to calm me down from crying I thought again the things I thought before. Then I blame myself.

_Why am I so stupid? I cry again. Why I'm always like this? _

I looked down and cried. I think this is the only way I could do to blow these thoughts away. Then suddenly, a shadow appeared on my front. I looked up and saw a hand with a ponta in it. I can't see the man standing in front of me because of the sunlight. But when he spoke, I already knew who it was.

"You want some?"

It's Ryoma-kun, and He's smiling at me. I nodded and took the Ponta on is hands. He sat beside me and drink his ponta. I glanced at him and thought if I'm going to tell him. But if I tell him, I'm afraid that he might reject me. But I must be strong. There's nothing wrong if I try.

"Um… R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn?"

Here I am again, Afraid and Nervous. My hands were shaking again. My tears were admonished to fall. I tried to hold it back but I failed. Then again, I started crying. Ryoma looked at me, puzzled.

"W-Why are you crying?"

I didn't reply. I can't reply. My emotion might block my voice box. But suddenly, without any warning, you cupped my face and wipe my tears. I blushed. Then you smiled at me.

"Why don't you smile instead to cry… It fits you more."

I couldn't say anything. I don't know what to say. I just do what you told me. I released my best smile.

"That's better; you should do that more often when you're talking to me."

Because of that simple word, strength comes out on me. Maybe it's the time. I should say it to you now. I don't care of the rejection I may get from you at least I said what I truly feels. _My true feelings._

"Ryoma-kun…"

_I don't care if I get rejection… at least I try and gained courage on my self to tell you my feelings… my true feelings…_

"I love you Ryoma…"

I saw the surprise on your golden eyes. Then you smiled. Without any caution, you wrapped you arms around my shoulder and pressed me closer to you. Then you whispered closely to my ear.

"What took you so long to say it? I've been waiting to hear that from you…I thought you never say it.."

My eyes widened in surprise then I looked at you and saw those smiles on your face. Those Golden eyes staring at me. Once again, my heart beats to fast. But this time, its happiness not nervousness. I smiled at you then I leaned my head over your shoulder and closed my eyes. And you also leaned your head on my head and hold my hand. I don't need to look up just to see your smiling face because I already knew it. How I've been waiting for this moment. Silence fills in but you broke it when you suddenly spoke up.

The words I long waited to hear.

_I love you too… sakuno…_

_**-owari-**_

**

* * *

**

**Hello.. I just fix this fic up,.. well.. I want you to read it with no errors.. aeheheh.. well if you spot errors don't be shy to tell me.. ok me: smile sorry if its so short… wel.. its my first fic of ryomaxsakuno…**

**Hope you all like it.. I decided to re-arrange this fic coz.. I don't hav new ideas yet… ahehe.. 2 ol hu gonna review… ROOCCKKZZ! **

**Is it stil gud? Plz tell me.. click that button and tell me.. **

**Thanks for reading…**


End file.
